The Legend of Treasure Planet
by Madi-Milkshakes
Summary: Jinx - A 15 year old girl has seen enough tragedy and pain to last her a lifetime and more than enough scars. Jinx couldn't of been happier when hired to be on the Voyage to the ever elusive Treasure Planet. There's just one thing - Jinx HATES the Cabin boy who found the map; Jim Hawkins. Will Jinx continue to relive her past or will she left the rebellious teenager heal her scars?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_On the clearest of nights when the winds of the Etherium were clam and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure. _

_Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint._

_Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey._

_Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere._

_And then gathering up all their spoils vanished without a trace._

_Flint's secret trove was never found but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination – The loot of a thousand worlds._

_TREASURE PLANET_

_There are nights when the winds of the Etherium are so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar!_

__  
_

The R.L.S Legacy was a magnificent ship. And it was this ship that Dr Delbert Doppler and Jim Hawkins were boarding for their voyage to the ever elusive Treasure Planet. "Whoa!" Jim breathed in awe and he walked backwards taking in the ship.

"How cool is this?" Distracted by the magnificent ship, Jim didn't watch where he was going and stepped on the tail of a flatulent. Jim whipped himself around. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean-"But Jim was cut off by the alien creature made what normal people thought was farting noises was probably throwing angry curses at Jim.

The last fart tussling Jim's hair of place. "Allow me to handle this." Delbert said coming to Jim's aid. He then proceeded to make his own farting noises as Jim watched in astonishment.

The once angry alien now laughed and responded happily before walking away. "I'm fluent in Flatula, Jim. Took two years of it in high school." He saluted as if he was proud of himself as he made one more farting noise with his mouth.

Jim fixed his hair with a smirk. "Flatula? Cool."

The two made their way to a man that looked like he had carved out of stone wearing a red coat over the top of a white shirt with white pants, black shoes and a matching hat with his hands behind his back, barking out orders.

Standing beside him was a girl a year younger than Jim wearing a red coat that was split down the front held together with black lattice and was longer at the back reaching her ankles with a gold open collar and gold trimmings. She wore black heeled boots that stopped just above her knees with a brown pouch strapped to her thigh.

She had long dark brown hair tied in a braid that fell over her left shoulder with a smaller blonde braid tucked behind her right ear. She had a blonde streak that split into three different parts of her bangs. She too stood with her hands behind her back.

"Good morning, Captain and Ma'am." Delbert exclaimed. "Everything shipshape?" he asked as he and Jim stood next to him. The rock like man kept his posture. "Shipshape it is, Sir, but I'm not the captain." He stated firmly. Delbert turned to the young girl. "Are you the captain perhaps?" The girl scoffed which made Jim frown. _What's her problem? _"The captain's aloft." She replied bluntly as she raised her hand up.

Both Jim and Delbert looked up and saw a cat woman dressed in a long blue coat with a white collar and gold trimmings, tan pants, black boots and with claws that protrude through her white gloves swinging and jumping from mast to ropes before back-flipping and landing perfectly on her feet hands behind her back. "Mr. Arrow." She started in her British accent as she made her way over to them.

"I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual, it's spot on." She said her tone changing from authoritive to frivolous. "Can you get nothing wrong?" She smiled.

"You flatter me captain." He replied with his own smile. She then turned to the girl. "I see that all the supplies are fully stocked. Well done Ms Jinx." She praised.

Jinx smiled with a slight bow of her head. "Why thank you Captain, Ma'am." The captain rolled her eyes with a small laugh. "Oh tish tosh."

Her attention was soon drawn to the two males standing beside them. "Ah, Dr. Doppler I presume?" she asked as she took in the ridiculous space suit he was wearing.

Jinx had to stop herself from making a snarky remark. That and Mr. Arrow gave her a warning look. _This is the financier of the voyage? Please! _She thought to herself.

"Uh um yes. I-"he stumbled over his words. The captain supressed a smile. "Hello! Can you hear me!?" She asked playfully banging on his helmet.

"Yes I can! Stop that banging!" He shouted as he tried to remove the helmet.

"If I may doctor, this works so much better when it's right way up and plugged in." She said, turning the box on the front around and plugging the plug into the back. "Lovely. There you go." She said.

"If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!" Delbert said angrily removing the plug and shaking it for emphasis. The feline just ignored him and continued on. "I'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars." She said as she shook his hand.

"You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true." She stated quickly. "Please Captain." Mr Arrow replied modestly. Captain Amelia looked up at him with a playful and cheeky smirk. "Oh shut up Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it." She joked.

"And this here is my third in command, Ms Jinx. Graduated from the Interstellar Academy two years ago and is one of the best spacers there are. She's a force to be reckoned with. A free spirit this one. Princess of Planet Caelum with telekinetic abilities." She concluded. Jinx took one glance at Delbert and Jim before turning her head away with a huff.

"Be careful, she's got a bit of a chip on her shoulder." Amelia added. "Yeah I'll say." Jim muttered under his breath.

Jinx snapped her head to give Jim a hard and menacing glare. "I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce to you Jim Hawkins?" Delbert asked placing his hands on Jim's shoulder.

Jinx gave Jim a once over. Short brown hair with the sides shaved shorter with a braided rats-tail. Big bright blue eyes with a single gold hoop piercing in his left ear. He wore a tan shirt with a black jacket and pants with red and black boots. All in all for some reason. Jinx couldn't stand to look at him at all. He had this air about him that screamed _bad boy _and Jinx had had enough of those types in her lifetime.

While Jinx was thinking, Jim was doing the same thing. _She seems like a real bitch. Chip or not. Princess huh? Explains her spoilt behaviour. This is going to be fun._ He thought sarcastically. The two teenager's eyes met for a brief second before they glared at each other and turned away.

"Jim you see, is the boy who found the treasure –"Doppler continued but was cut short when Captain Amelia grasped his cheeks in her clawed hand. "Doctor, please!" The group look around to see the crew eyeing them suspiciously before getting back to work.

_How stupid is he?! This so called crew he hired doesn't seem the least bit trustworthy so why not blab about the treasure map in front of them! Good job doctor! _Jinx thought angrily to herself. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom." Amelia ordered.

Once everybody was inside, she locked the door behind her and made sure the coast was clear before turning to Doctor Doppler. _Haha this is going to be good. _Jinx laughed mentally.

"Doctor, to mule and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic." She stated, authority echoing in her voice. "And I mean that in a very caring way." She added kindly as if it would make everything better.

The Delbert looked taken back and blinked a few times before frowning. "Imbecilic did you say? Foolishness. I've got-"he started was once again Captain Amelia ignored him. "May I see the map, please?" It sounded more of an order rather than question.

Delbert eyed her angrily before motioning his hand for Jim to hand her the map. Jim glared and kept his hands in his pocket. Jinx growled and elbowed him in the stomach. Jim let out a puff of air and turned to glare at the smaller girl before lobbing the treasure map over to the captain. "Here."

Captain Amelia caught it with ease, her pupils dilating just like a cat's would as she examined the object. "Fascinating." She awed. Jinx giggled quietly. _Amelia can be so adorable sometimes. _

"Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am' is that clear?" She said as she placed the map inside a small chest that was hidden in her cupboard. Jim rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

A deep growl emitted from Jinx's throat. She didn't like this kid one bit. "Mr Hawkins?" She repeated more forcefully. "Yes Ma'am" he replied placing sarcastic emphasis on the word ma'am. "That'll do." She said as she locked the cupboard that concealed the map.

"Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use." She advised, placing the key in the pocket of her pants. "And Doctor again with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer." She said before moving to sit at her desk as she marked her map with her compass.

"Captain, I assure you I-"Amelia rubbed her temples as if listening to the Doctor gave her a headache. "Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're… How did I describe them, Arrow?" She asked as she turned to her first mate. "I said something rather good this morning before coffee." She said rubbing her chin.

"A Ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, Ma'am" He quoted. Jinx snorted in laughter. "There you go. Poetry." Amelia smiled.

Delbert placed his hands on his hips. "Now, see here!" The captain stood up abruptly and patted Delbert's cheek. "Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang but I have a ship to launch." She said gesturing to herself. "And you've got your outfit to buff up." She added playfully tapping on his suit.

Amelia returned to her Captain stance, all playfulness gone. "Mr. Arrow, Ms. Jinx, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our Cook, Mr. Silver." She ordered. Jinx muffled her laughter after seeing the look on Jim's face change.

"What? The cook?" This was not what he signed up for. "Move it." Jinx ordered as she pushed Delbert and Jim out the door.

"That woman! That feline! Who does she think is working for whom?" Delbert complained angrily stomping down the stairs of the galley with Jim. _Does he ever shut up!? _Jinx thought to herself. "It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables!?" Jim groaned.

Jinx couldn't take it anymore. _No-one disrespects the Captain you little shit! _"That's enough!" Both men were quick to shut their traps. Mr. Arrow was pretty angry himself. "I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy."

Jim rubbed his cheek sheepishly. "If I hear another comment regarding the captain, you're going to have to deal with me." She warned. Jim rose to her challenge as the two teens stood chest to chest, Jim being a good few feet taller than her. "Oh I'm so scared." He laughed.

Neither one of them wanted to back away in fear of submitting. "Mr. Silver?" Arrow called into the galley. It was only then that a figure could be seen in the kitchen. "Why Mr. Arrow sir." The figure said.

"Bringin' such fine-lookin' distinguished gents and lass to grace my humble galley." He continued. "Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt." He joked and coming into view. Where is his left arm, leg and eye should have been was replaced with hydraulic robot-like parts. "A cyborg!" Jim whispered to himself.

Jinx gave him a funny sideways glance. _Did he have something against cyborgs or what? _She wondered. "May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage?" He said pushing the doctor forwards.

Silver used his robotic eye to scan him. "Love the outfit doc." He joked. Delbert felt slightly uncomfortable and used his hands to 'subtly' cover his junk. "Well, thank you. Um, love the eye." He said uneasily before sliding Jim forward. "Uh this young lad is Jim Hawkins."

"Jimbo!" He smiled delightfully, extending his robotic hand that was currently in weapon gear before changing it back to his hand. Jim glared at his hand and looked at him through his hair. Silver reacted his hand, seemingly unfazed. "Now don't be too put off by think hunk of hardware."

"And what be your name lass?" He asked, going back to his cooking. "Jinx." She replied curtly. Silver looked at her. "That's a unique one. Is that your real name lass?" Jinx frowned. _It wasn't any of his business what my real name was_.

"My real name is none of your business sir." Jim looked at her curiously. He saw the distant and painful look in her eyes. He knew that look.

Jinx gripped her head in her hands. Her head was pounding and images where flashing in her mind. Images she wished to keep locked away. "Excuse me." She gasped as she ran out the galley.

**JINX'S P.O.V**

"My real name is none of your business sir." I snapped. My head was pounding and a flurry of images kept flashing in my mind. With each image came a new wave of pain. I felt Arrow place his hands on my shoulder and I knew what to do.

"Excuse me…" I gasp before storming out the galley. I push the crew out my way and make my way over my quarters and slam the door shut.

My breathing became heavy and laboured as the images kept replaying. Sweat gathered in the palm of my hands and the hairs on the back of my necked raised.

I clutched my head again as a huge wave of pain hits me.

_The Grace family castle lay in ashes. The walls charred and black, remnants flames of the fire still lying about. Everything was destroyed. The king and queen dead._

_Princess Aurora wondered the once glorious castle, her clothes ripped and covered in ash and blood. Her cheeks coated in fresh tears. She smelt of burnt flesh. She had no idea what to do now. Her home, her life, her everything was… gone…_

_Aurora collapsed on the ground in a pile of salty tears. "MUM! DAD!" She wailed, her sobs growing with each word. _

"_She's over here lads!" A voice called, as footsteps came closer and closer to where she was. Aurora didn't even bother to move. Her life and everything she loved has destroyed. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. She was numb…_

I yelled in pain. "I… need to… find… my pills…" I huffed as I tore apart my room looking for them. I spotted an orange vile protruding from under my pillow and snatched it up.

Removing the lid, I popped three pills into my mouth and swallowed. I sunk into the floor. Slowly, the pain began to disappear until the only pain left was a slight headache. It was on a much lesser scale than the migraines I experienced.

I rubbed my hands over my face and was surprised to find them wet. I was crying? "Stupid! Stupid memories! Leave me alone! Stop haunting me!" I scream angrily. I bring my legs up to my chest and cry myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**JINX'S P.O.V**

I don't know how long I was asleep for but nowhere came to look for me so it couldn't have been long. I touch my cheeks and sighed when they were still wet. I groggily wake over to the basin and splash cold water on my face. "Now that's a wake-up call!" I exclaimed, grabbing a towel and drying my face.

I look into the mirror with a frown. "I'm running out of pills. I'll have to talk with dad and Amelia about that." I say to myself. Even though my headache had gone, my body was still a bit shaky and fatigued. I stumble my way out my room onto the deck.

I needed to get a grip. I didn't need people to become suspicious. I felt so light headed that I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry." I say quickly with a small smile.

My smile vanishes when I realised who it was. "Wait, no I'm not." I snort. Jim shot me a death glare… It was pretty god. "I don't know what your problem is but I'm not necessarily fond of spoiled princess's." He said. My mouth falls open. He wants to be like that then he's gonna get burned.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I say in the nicest possible voice. Jim looks taken back. I use this moment of vulnerability to telekinetically move the spare mop and swiped at his legs making him fall to the ground with a thud.

I drop the mop and let out a loud bark of laughter. "Got ya!" Jim looked up at me angrily. "You're such a bitch." He glared. "Oooh Mr. rebellious bad boy swore! As if I haven't been called that before." Jim smirks as he stood up.

"Why am I not surprised?" He taunted, returning to mop the floor.

I pretended to wring his neck as he worked. Although that comment about me being a bitch did kinda sting. I was about to say more when a giant grey alien with red pants and four arms shoved me aside. Luckily, Jim caught me before I could fall

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Jinx glanced over at Jim to see him watching a group of the crew whisper about something. Jinx slowly walked over to stand by Jim's side as she watched the crew, looking all suspicious. _What're they up to?_

The three of them noticed us staring at them a stopped their discussion. "What are you lookin' at weirdos?" The one with dreadlocks snapped. What surprised and even disgusted the teens was the head moved to sit on the barrels and that the body moved its arms own to reveal a face. "Yeah, weirdos." He agreed in a high pitch voice.

Jinx blinked several times and glanced at Jim who had the same thought. _Right, because we're the weirdos._ There was a hissing noise and Jim and Jinx looked up to see Mr. Scroop climbing down from the shrouds. "Cabin boys and little girls should learn to mind their own business." He threatened.

Jinx gulped and clung gently to Jim's arm. Jim scoffed. "Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?" he taunted. Jinx's eyes widened. _You never EVER provoke a pirate Jim! NEVER!_ The spider alien hissed at him. Before any could even blink, Scroop grabbed Jim by his shirt and lifted him into the air. The mop dropped to the floor with a loud clink as he kicked his legs.

"Jim!" Jinx screamed. As she was about to help him, her arms were pinned to her back by the weird alien with the detachable head. "Not so fast sweet heart." He smirked. "Jinx! Let her go!"

"Maybe your ears don't work so well." Scroop hissed. Jim turned his head around and looked about ready to puke. "Uh yeah. Too bad my nose works just fine." He coughed. Scroop glared at him menacingly. "Why you impudent little-"he hissed and slammed Jim into the mast.

There was an eruption of screams and cheers. "Go ahead! Slice him! Dice him!" The tiny female alien screeched. "Jim!" I scream. "Silence you little wrench!" The alien said and threw her into the mast, effectively knocking her out. "Jinx!" Jim coughed.

"Any last words, cabin boy?" Scroop taunted as he raised his claw ready to finish him when a metal hand clamped over it. "Mr. Scroop." The voice said. Jim was surprised to see Silver standing there. "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard?" He questioned, tightening his grip on Scroop's claw. He grunted in pain and released Jim from his grip.

Jim landed on the ground with a thud and immediately ran over to the unconscious girl. "Jinx? Jinx! Come on!" He said, removing strands of hair out of her face. He placed two fingers on the side of her neck and blew a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse.

Jim's eyes widened when he saw blood on the side of her head. All his hatred for her vanished as he checked the rest of her body for injuries. "What's all this then?" Mr. Arrow asked as he appeared on deck, walking with his hands behind his back. "You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." He said, looking every crew member in the eye.

He stopped and turned to lean into Scroop's face. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?" Silver glares at him with his robotic eye as a warning. "Transssparently." He hissed in defeat. Mr. Arrow noticed Jinx unconscious and frowned. "What happened?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Jim muttered. Arrow nodded and looked a little crest fallen. "Mr. Hawkins. You are to take Ms. Jinx to the infirmary immediately and see to it that her injuries are taken care of." Jim nodded and picked the girl up bridal style.

**JIM'S P.O.V**

"Mr. Hawkins. You are to take Ms. Jinx to the infirmary immediately and see to it that her injures are taken care of." Mr. Arrow ordered before making his leave. I nod and carefully lift Jinx up bridal style.

Kicking the door open with my foot, I gently place her onto one of the cots. Going to the medicine cupboard I pull out some bandages and disinfectant. I sit on the bed next to her and begin to clean the wound and wrap it in the white gauze.

When I finished I just sat and stared at her. _For someone so pretty, she can be a real bitch. _I took the time to properly study her features. She looked around 15; two years younger than me. Her skin was pale and I noticed that she had a light dusting of freckles across her nose.

I gently remove loose strands of hair out of her face. "Jimbo!" I drop my head with sigh and drag my feet out the room. After closing the door gently, I make my way over to Mr. Angry cyborg. "Jimbo, I gave you a job." He yelled.

"Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing-" I started angrily but couldn't finish my sentence as Silver got up in my fac. "Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless, and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done." He yelled. "Morph?" He called. "Keep an eye on this pup. And let me know if there be any more distractions." He said before walking off. Morph saluted and shape-shifted into a pair of giant eyes as he watched Jim like a hawk.

**JINX's P.O.V**

I awoke with a pounding in my head. Funny. I didn't remember having a memory lapse. I gasp as I remember what had happened. We got attacked by the so called crew. I bolt upright. "Jim? Where's Jim? Is he okay" I shout. "Jinx please. Lay back down. You hit your head pretty hard."

I look to my right and see Arrow fixing my bandages. How did I not notice that before? "Dad?" Arrow looked at me with a smile. "Jim's alright. He's the one who brought you here and wrapped up your head." He stated. "Do you like him now?" He smiled slyly.

My eyes widen and I cough. "No! I was just upset that I wouldn't have anyone to a bitch to." I laugh nervously. Arrow makes a humming noise and stands up. "You should probably say thank you." He called over his shoulder as he left.

I just stare at my hands dumbfounded. Why would he help me? I've never done anything for him… But saying thank you? I don't think so. I would've been just fine without his help!

I hop off the bed but stumble backwards. I gripped the dressing table for balance and cleared my head. Get a grip Jinx!

I walked out the infirmary and see Jim still mopping the deck. "Still on duty cabin boy?" I ask coming into view. Jim looks at me with a small smile. Even though it was small, it succeeded in increasing my heart beat. _Oh god Jinx! Knock it off! _I scold myself.

Awkward. It's everywhere. We both remained quiet as we stared at each other. I rub the back of my neck nervously. "Look, I-um…" Jim looks at me curiously as I stumble over my words. "Just because you helped me doesn't mean I'm going to be nicer to you." I blurt out before I could stop myself.

The smile of Jim's face disappears and is replaced with a scowl. "That's the thanks I get?! Wow, next time you're bleeding to death, help yourself!" He shouted and went back to mopping. "I will!" I shouted back.

I stormed off with a huff into Amelia's stateroom and slammed the door behind me.

**JIM'S P.O.V**

"That ungrateful stuck up bitch! Who does she think she is!? Just because she's royalty and all that crap! Garh!" I shout as I angrily swab the deck. Morph squeaks in reply and morphs into a miniature Jinx while repeating "spoiled princess". Jim laughs. "Yeah you got that right."

Jim sighs as he leans against his mop. "Well, this has been a fun day, huh? Making new friends like that spider psycho. Morphs transformed into a mini Scroop. "Spider psycho, spider psycho." Jim chuckled. "A little uglier." Morph laughed sinisterly while making his eyes looks crazy. "Pretty close."

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles." Silver said climbing up the stairs with a cooking pot in his hands. "Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece." He laughed, dumping the stuff in the pot over the edge of the ship.

I look down for a minute, trying to gather my thoughts. "Um, look, I, uh… What did you, uh… Thanks." I say finally. "Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" My scowl and mop the ground with my back turned to him.

"You father not the teachin' sort?" I scoff. "No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort." I say emotionless. Silver was speechless as he made is way over to me. "Oh. Uh-huh. Sorry lad." He said quietly.

I shrugged his pity off. I didn't need it. "Hey, no big deal. I'm doin' just fine." I mumble. Silver rubs his chin. "Is that so?" I look at him curiously. "Well, since the Captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be poudin' a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble." He says, poking my forehead.

I swat his hand away and look at him annoyed.

"You can't do-"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say-so."

"Don't do me any favours!" I shout.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that." He laughs.

I run a hand through my hair. "Oh and I might invite little Ms Jinx along to." I glare at him. "If you do then I'm not coming." I spit. "You two are gonna spend a lot of time together like it or not. Cap'n thinks it be a lovely idea." My eyes widen.

"The captain suggested that!?" Was everyone on this ship out to get me!?

"Come on, Jimbo. Let's go pay Ms Jinx a visit." Silver said. I followed him while silently fuming.

**JINX'S P.O.V**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I groan and get up from my bed. Who is it now!? I swing my door open only to be greeted by Silver and Jim. "Can I help you?" I ask rudely. "I'm going to teach Jimbo here a few skills and Captains orders where for you to come along." Silver stated politely.

I take one glance at Jim before giving them my answer. "No." I say and slam my door shut. "See? She's a spoiled bitch." I heard Jim say. Hearing Jim say that made me think of something. I smile evilly and rub my hands together. _Jim hates me and I hate Jim. There's no better thing than to spend my time making his life a living hell. This is going to be fun!_

I reopen the door and smile at Silver sweetly. "You know, I think that would be lovely." I say, sending Jim a quick smirk. He glares at me and walks off, muttering curses as he does. Silver tips his hat. "Sleep tight Princess. I'm gonna work the two of ye to the bone." He warned.

I roll my eyes and shut my door. I rub my temples. _This is going to be fun…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Put your elbow into it!" Silver shouted. "I'm trying! I'm trying!" I shout trying to remove at least one barnacle from the bottom of the ship. I busted out in laughter when Jim almost fell off the scaffolding as he succeeded in removing a barnacle. "Great! One down and only a billion more to go." I laugh sarcastically. "Says the person who can barely remove one." Jim snickered.

My mouth curved into a scowl. "Hey! I'm trying alright!" I shout. Jim just laughs and goes to remove another one, with much more ease than the first. A deep growl escapes from the back of my throat as I imagined stabbing the blade in the back of Jim's head.

"Less chat lass and more work!" Silver scolded me. I could hear Jim snicker beside me. I turned on him angrily. "One of these days I'm going to wipe that smug smirk right off your pathetic face!" I growl. Jim blinks at me before bursting out in a fit of laughter. "Haha yeah right! I'd like to see you try Jinx. I'd like to see you try." He mocked.

I'd had enough of him. I couldn't stand to be around him. I stood up angrily and began climbing the rope that led back up to the ship's deck. I could hear Silver yelling at me to get back but I ignored him.

I breathe in a huge intake of air and slowly make my way over to my quarters. _This is gonna be a long three months…_

**JIM'S P.O.V**

"Great! One down and only a billion more to go." Jinx laughs humourlessly. I look at her with an 'are you for real?' look. "Says the person who can barely remove one." I snicker.

Jinx scowled at me. I could see the fire in her eyes. "Hey! I'm trying alright!" She shouted. I just laugh and remove another barnacle. "One of these days I'm going to wipe that smug smirk right off your pathetic face." She growled. I snicker at the thought before bursting out in laughter. I just couldn't help myself.

The thought of her trying to beat me up seemed so funny. She was so small! "Haha yeah right! I'd like to see you try Jinx. I'd like to see you try." I taunted.

Oh how it was fun to mess with her. To see her nose scrunch up when she scowled or the way she bites her lip when she's angry or how she tries to look scary but ends up looking adorable.

_Wait! What am I saying?! Adorable? Really? Come on Jim! It's not like she'll go for me anyway… She hates me… with a passion. AND I hate her too. _**Really? Do you really hate her? **_Yes! I do now would you please shut up!_ **You're attracted to her. You can't help who you're attracted to Jim. **_Yes I can and I will not fall for her! _**Okay but you're only lying to yourself.**

I groan. Having a mental debate with myself. I have officially gone crazy. Jinx stood up, her face contorted in anger and she climbed the rope back up to the deck. Silver yelled at her to come back but she continued to climb the rope.

I watched her until she disappeared. _This was going to be a long three months…_

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Jinx lazily sat on one of the tables in the galley with Jim and Silver peeling what looked like potatoes. To say she was board was an understatement. She allowed her mind to wonder and think about the one thing that has been invaded her thoughts… Jim Hawkins.

She had been thinking about him non-stop and it was driving her insane. She couldn't get him out of her head. She wanted to punch him in the face but then she just wanted to hug him. She was in a state of emotional turmoil.

One minute she'd hate him then the next she'd adore him. _I must look like a bi-polar bitch._ She mused to herself. "Less day dreaming and more peeling." Silver shouted at her. Jinx snapped out of her thoughts with a scowl and continued to peel the starchy vegetable. "Yeah, yeah whatever." She grumbled.

The room was once again engulfed in silence. With the rate Jinx was going, it wouldn't surprise her if she went completely crazy. She'd lost count of how many potatoes she had peeled that morning. Glancing over to Jim, she deduced that he was probably just as bored as she was.

Jim sat with his back leaning against the wall and his foot propped up on one of the barrels of unpeeled potatoes. She had noticed that Jim staring off at the sky and wonder what he was thinking about. She saw the painful and depressed look in his eyes.

**Am I a question to the world?**

**Not an answer to be heard.**

**Or a moment that's held in your arms?**

She knew that look. She had that look in her eyes every day of her life. She thought about all the things that could possibly make him feel that way. She stopped herself abruptly mid-thought. _Wait!? Why do I even care? _ She thought getting annoyed at herself. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice her knife had missed the potato and instead cut the palm of her hand.

"Arg! Great…" She groaned. She hisses as it stung. "Whoa you're bleeding. Like, a lot!" Jim exclaimed with wide eyes. "It's fine." Jinx waved off his concern. She placed the knife and potato down and clenched her fist. A dull light emitted through the cracks of her fingers.

Jinx sighed to relief and reopened her hand. "Well would ya look at that." Silver awed. Where the cut should have been on her hand had healed and completely disappeared. "H-how did you do that?" Jim grabbed her hand and turned it over. Jinx laughed at his reaction. "I have healing powers." She explained. "All people from my planet do."

"Does it hurt?" Jim asked. His curiosity sparked within him and he was dying to know more. Jinx shrugged. "A little bit I guess. It kinda depends on how big the injury is."

Silver coughed catching the attention of the two teens. "Enough with the dilly dally. These potatoes won't peel themselves you know." Jim released Jinx's hand as they both returned to work. Silver left once all the potatoes were peeled and the two youths were left to clean the kitchen. There were potato peels everywhere.

"I am never peeling another potato again." Jim groaned. Jinx hummed in agreeance. She felt like her fingers were about to snap off! "So…" Jim trailed. "So?" Jinx mimicked. "So people of your planet have…powers?" He asked. Jinx nodded her head. "Yup." She replied with no trace of interest in her voice.

"Where you born with them?"

"Yup."

"Okay… Do you have other powers besides healing?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to give me a proper answer?" Jim was being to lose his patience with the girl.

"What is with all the questions!?" She shouted angrily. "I'm just trying to make light conversation. Not everyone has healing powers!" Jim shouted back. "Why do you even care!?" She yelled. "Why are you being such a temperamental bitch!?"

Both teens glared at each other. Jinx soon grew annoyed at looking at his face and stormed off.

**JINX'S P.O.V**

I stormed off. I couldn't even stand to look at him. I marched my way over to Amelia's stateroom and swung the door open before slamming it shut. "Ah, Jinx. You and Jim at it again?" She joked. Jinx plopped herself down into a nearby chair. "I can't stand him! Just looking at him makes me want to punch him straight in the nose!" I rant, cupping my face in my hands.

"Hmmm." Amelia hummed. I looked at Amelia through her fingers. "What?" She asked. "What?" Amelia copied. "You said hmmm." Captain Amelia rose her eyebrows. "I did, didn't I?" I rolled my eyes. "Well, it seems to me that you like him." Amelia stated.

I chocked. "Are you kidding me!? Even after I openly expressed that I hated his guts, you think that I LIKE him!?" I stood up from my chair and rubbed my temples. "And I'm not the only one. Mr. Arrow seems to think so too I might add." I groan loudly. "I don't like him! I hate him!" I stress throwing my arms in the air angrily.

Amelia raised her arms in mock surrender. "Okay, if you say so." She smirked. I grit my teeth. _Why is everyone against me!? _"I think I'm going to retire to bed early." I mumbled. Amelia nodded her head and opened the door for me. "Well then I bid you a good night." She said sweetly.

Upon entering my quarters, I flopped on my bed with a heavy sigh. _Things couldn't get any worse!_


	4. Chapter 4

**JINX'S P.O.V**

I yawned softly. I was so tired. I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night. My eyes felt droopy and heavy and I felt like I could fall asleep standing up. Which I did. "Jinx? Jinx!" Jim yelled. My eyes shoot open and I see Jim and Silver have already started climbing the rigging to one of the crow's nest.

I shake my head. "Sorry…" I say and start to climb the rigging myself. Jim laughed at me as I started to fall asleep again. "Couldn't get any sleep last night huh?" I lazily nodded my head. I didn't even have enough energy to give him an actual answer. "Hurry up you slow pokes!" Silver yelled light-heartedly.

Of course I was the last to reach the crow's nest and when I did, I noticed that there was no room for me. Jim and Silver took up all the space… Well mostly Silver did. "Well looks like I'm out this time. Bye" I say quickly and try to leave but Silver calls me back up.

"There be plenty of room lass." Silver said. I frowned. "um where?" This was getting annoying and it was making me even more tired. "Why you can sit in Jimbo's lap." He smirked. Jim and I glanced at each other before looking away our cheeks red as tomatoes.

I pulled myself up into the crow's nest and seated myself very hesitantly in Jim's lap. I felt him stiffen underneath me but then he soon relaxed. I look over the edge of the crow's nest and regret it instantly. My stomach churns and I feel like I'm going to faint. I quickly pull my head back and lean against Jim's chest. "You ok?" _Funny, was that concern in his voice? _I nod my head. "Yeah it's just… heights." I say. Jim nods in understanding and I feel his arms wrap around me. I could literally feel my cheeks heat up like a solar flare. "I won't let you fall." Jim whispered in my ear. I gulp quietly and nod my head. "Okay."

Silver chucked us a piece of rope each and I looked at it stupidly. My brain wasn't functioning properly. I don't know if it was because I'm sleep deprived or if it was because of Jim's arms around me. "Um, what's the rope for?" Jim asked. I nodded my head in agreeance. "Well, how good are ya knot tying skills?" Silver asked us. None of us answered him. Well, that decided things.

**AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'D EVER SAY? **

**I WON'T LISTEN ANYWAY **

**YOU DON'T KNOW ME **

**AND I'LL NEVER BE WHAT YOU WANT **

**ME TO BE **

Jim and I were both bored as Silver guided us threw the steps of tying a proper knot. I already knew how to but I didn't say anything. _I'll let him have his moment. _Jim was fiddling with his rope in my lap and was looking elsewhere. I was just about to fall asleep again when I felt Jim move from underneath me. I was curious as to what he was doing when I felt myself in his arms before being placed back in the crow's nest.

I cracked my eyes open the slightest bit to see Jim climbing down the rope he had tied to the nest. Silver noticed his absence and we both looked over to see him walking along the edge of the ship. _How does he not fall off!? _

"Silver, is it okay if I retire early?" I yawn. Silver looks at me and sees my sleepy expression. He smiles softly. "Of course lass." I nod my head in thanks and climb down the rigging.

**JIM'S P.O.V**

Silver and I climbed into the crow's nest. There was barely enough room for Jinx. Even though she's really tiny, I doubt she could fit up here. Silver takes up most of the room. Jinx popped her head up and took notice of how cramped it was. "Well it looks like I'm out this time. Bye." She said quickly. "Ah not so fast lass. There be plenty of room." Jinx rose her eyebrows and I looked at him funny. _What room? I can barely fit in here myself! _

"Um, where?" I could hear the annoyance rising in her tired voice. God. I wonder what made her so tired to begin with. Didn't she get any sleep last night? "Why you can sit in Jimbo's lap." He smirked. I almost fell off the platform. I glanced at Jinx and she looked back at me before we both turned away. I could see her cheeks turning pink and I'm pretty sure mine were as well.

Jinx slowly pulled herself up and sat in my lap. I could tell she was very hesitant. _I don't bite! _That's what I was going to say but I just dropped it. I stiffened a little bit when she sat down but relaxed. I don't know why but it felt kinda… nice.

I watch her as she looks over the edge of the crow's nest and almost immediately she moves away and leans her head against my chest. I could feel her breathing heavily. "You ok?" I asked. I felt her nod against me. "Yeah it's just… heights." She said finally. _She was scared of heights? I thought she wasn't scared of anything. _I looked over the edge myself and noticed that we were pretty high up.

I bite my lip wondering if I should hold her. _She'll probably bite my head off. _I wrapped my arms around her anyway. "I won't let you fall." I promised. She nodded her head. "Okay."

After silver chucked us some rope each, he began guiding us on how to tie a proper knot. Eventually I tuned out Silver's voice and ignored everything. I fiddled with the roper in my hands resting on Jinx's lap. I'm pretty sure she had fallen asleep. I roll my eyes and Silver continues to explain.

I grabbed Jinx into my arms as I got up while Silver wasn't looking. I gently placed her back on the platform and used my rope to climb down. I land on the railing of the ship and stuff my hands in my pockets as I walk along it expertly.

"Whoa!" I turn around and see that Jinx had got her foot caught in her rope. I laughed to myself as she dangled upside down. She was spinning lightly in circles as she muttered profanities.

"Only you could get stuck in rigging like that Jinx." I laughed. She spun around and saw me standing here. Her face was priceless. "Haha yeah it's so hilarious." She fake laughed and tried to free her foot. I just stood there watching her feeble attempts at freeing herself. "Ah crap all the blood is rushing to my head!" she shouted. I chuckle lightly. "Do you need help?"

Jinx looks at me with wide eyes. "No I do not need help thank you very much!" She shouted. "Okay then, I'll leave you to it." I say and begin to walk away. _Three… two… one. _"Wait!" I turn around and see she has crossed her arms. "Yes?" I say. _This was too fun! _"I need help…" She mumbled quietly. I pretended not to hear her. "what? Can you repeat that? I didn't hear you." I smirk. Jinx sighs loudly. "I need help." She exclaimed.

I laugh and untie her foot from the rope. I caught her in my arms just before she hit the ground. "Thank you Jim." She says sweetly. "You're welcome." I say and place her on her feet. It was silent for a while. An awkward silence.

_Thud._

I whip around and see Jinx slumped on the ground, snoring softly. _Wow, she must be really tired. _I bite my lip and look around. Once I knew that nobody was around, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to her room. Her soft snores was the only thing I could hear. It sounded really adorable. I placed her gently underneath her bed covers. She rolled over and snuggled into her pillow. I smiled softly and left the room,

closely the door behind me. "I hope you weren't doing anything to Miss Jinx, Mr. Hawkins."

"Ah!" I yelled. Captain Amelia was standing in front of me with a stern look. "No, Ma'am. She fell asleep and -" She raised her hand and I stopped talking. Her stern look was replaced with a smile. "I know, I saw." She said. "Walk with me." She said and I nodded.

"Jinx doesn't like to ask for help, from anybody." she said. I scoff. "Yeah, I know." I say. "Quite stubborn that one too." I nodded my head. _Where was this conversation going? _Amelia stopped walking and turned to face me. "Did you know that Mr. Arrow and I adopted her when she was little?" She asked. My eyes widen. "Why?" _She never mentioned that._ "Perhaps you should talk to Jinx about it." She advised before leaving.

There were so many questions running through my head at the moment. _Why was she adopted? What happened to her parents? Is that why she's the way she is? _I removed my shoes and lay on my hammock. _I think I'll be the one who can't sleep tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Tada! Behold Chapter five! You know, I'm actually surprised that people have read my story and even more surprised when a few people commented that they like it! That was my motivation to create the fifth chapter! Albeit it took me a while because I've been lazy and procrastinated and my homework just kept piling up, but finally! I give you chapter five!

A little bit of fluff in this chapter and it's a short one I admit, but I hope it's good for you guys XD

Also, for those you have read or been reading my One Direction AU Stockholm Syndrome, I'll try and post the next chapter soon. It'll probably be after my exams which are in a few weeks :( Anyway, back to chapter five! Now on with the story! ENJOY!

Xxx Madison

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Jinx groaned to herself. Her knees were killing her and her fingers were starting to blister slightly. She's been scrubbing the deck for the past two hours. She sighed and dunked her sponge into the bucket of water. She used her forearm to wipe the sweat that began to formulate on her forehead.

At least she didn't have to clean the deck all by herself. She was stationed to clean the upper half of the deck while he was to clean the lower half. Jinx blew a loose strand of hair out of her face. This was not how she pictured this adventure to be. Scrubbing the deck, doing chores. Those were the jobs assigned to the cabin boy.

Jinx was no cabin boy, or cabin girl I should say. Jim was the cabin boy. _Why can't they make HIM do all the work!? _She mentally cursed. She let out another groan. _Because it wouldn't get the job done as fast as having two people do it. _She debated with herself. Jinx frowned. _Why am I talking to myself? _She asked herself. _I dunno, ask yourself. _She thought smugly.

Jinx shook her head. She came to the conclusion that she had gone mad. "Jimbo!" Jinx put down her sponge and turned behind her. Not too far away, she saw Jim and Silver standing against each other, chest to chest. Neither one of them moved. Jim stood his ground and puffed out his chest, fists balled up at his sides.

Jinx rolled her eyes. _Men… _When she looked back, she saw Silver shoving a bucket of water at Jim and walked off. "Poor Jim…" Jinx muttered to herself. _Go keep him company. _Her mind told her.

It was like a light bulb had gone off inside her head and she smiled deviously. Picking up her bucket of water, she slowly made her way over to the rebellious teenager. Making sure he didn't see her, she readied the bucket of water of his head and with one almighty evil smirk, spilled the water from the bucket.

Jim jumped up in an instant and let out a loud gasp. "What the hell!?" Jim turned around to see Jinx standing behind him, bucket in her head. "Jinx!?" He shouted. Jinx lost it. The bucket fell from her hands and crashed to the floor. She fell to her knees and held her stomach as she laughed.

"That… was just… to funny!" She managed to say between her laughs. She was laughing so hard that a few tears had crept to the brim of her eyes as she wiped at them furiously. Jim grit his teeth, fists balled up at his sides. After her laughing had calmed down she stood up, took one look at Jim and burst out into another fit of laughter. "I'm… sorry." She gasped for breathe squeezing her eyes shut from laughter.

"Oh you are so dead!" Jim yelled and grabbed his own bucket and smiled evilly. Jinx's laughter came to an abrupt halt as she stood there with her mouth agape, eyes wide, and drenched to the bone. Now it was Jim's turn to burst out laughing. "That's what you get!" He laughed.

Jinx glared at him. "If it's a water fight you want, it's a water fight you'll get." Jinx smirked and grabbed her bucket and threw the rest of the water at him. She threw down the bucket and sprinted off. Jim grinned after her. "Oh it's on!" He exclaimed and chased after her.

Jinx laughed as she ran back to where she had previously been cleaning and grabbed her sponge. Just as she turned around, she was met with cold water to the face. "Ha! Got ya!" Jim yelled and threw down the bucket. With the sponge in hand, she soaked up as much water as she could and squirted it in his face.

This lasted for a while. The two teens taking turns in drenching each other with the clear liquid. To say the deck was a mess was an understatement but at least it was clean. Both teens had soon run out of water and Jinx, being the impulsive youth she is, tackled the cabin boy to the ground. Jim landed on the wooden floor with an _oomphf!_

"Looks like I'm the winner!" She smiled proudly and flexed her arms. Jim laughed at her pathetic attempt at having muscles and used all his strength to flip the young girl over so that he was the one on top. "Might want to rethink that sweetheart." He said in a fake girly voice.

From what was a water fight had now turned into a full on wrestling match. Jinx began to tire pretty soon as she was once again pinned to the ground, Jim hovering over her. "Okay! I yield! You're too good!" She laughed. She was breathless and so was Jim.

He laughed as he looked down at her. "That's right! I'm the best as you know it!" Both teens laughed before being engulfed by silence. Neither one of them spoke or even dared to move. Jinx looked up at Jim and Jim looked down at Jinx.

He gulped and brought his face closer so that both their noses were slightly touching. He looked at her and she noticed his eyes briefly glance at her lips. Jinx's breathe was caught in her throat. She didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden Jim got off her and stood up awkwardly, clearing his throat. Jinx slowly stood up, her eyes never leaving his. _This is awkward… _"Well, we should uh we should get back to work." Jim started with an awkward smile.

Jinx nodded slowly. "Y-yeah…"

With a small nod Jim walked back to where he left his sponge. Jinx watched his retreating form and puffed out her lips. _What just happened…? _

For the rest of the week, Jinx had avoided Jim like the plague. She came up with every excuse in the book just so she wouldn't have to do work because it involved being with Jim and that meant that one way or another, the topic of their wrestling match was going to be brought up and she didn't want to talk about it.

Jim noticed Jinx's sudden avoidance from him and decided it had something to do with what happened between them the other day. He knew what he was about to do and he wished he would've had the courage to actually do it.

Jinx was pretty, Jim knew it. Everybody knew it. There was no denying that. But Jim often thought to himself how they would have been if he actually kissed her. Maybe it was for the best if he left it alone….

Jinx's cheeks turned red at the thought of what could've happened. She currently lay in her quarters. She had retired earlier than usual as it was only lunch time but she had the thought of Jim almost kissing stuck in her head and she was distracted.

"Maybe I can sleep it off…" she yawned to herself as she rolled to the side. _Yeah, I'll sleep it off… I bet by tomorrow morning I'll forget all about it… _


End file.
